


Asshole

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: The alternate ending to Zing that a certain someone asked for.





	Asshole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts).



Theo's standing in line at the school cafeteria, just minding his own business, when his cheek gives a little _zing_.

It's been happening more often lately, since he moved to Beacon Hills. Nobody else can see the mark. Actually, nobody can see the mark at all; the owner just has an awareness of its location. Still, Theo's pretty concerned that his appears to be in the shape of a fist.

Everyone can supposedly sense where their soulmate is first going to make contact with their body. Theo used to feel it when he was younger, the little _zing_  that would sometimes pulse in his cheek fleetingly, there and then gone in a moment. For the longest time he felt nothing at all, but lately the _zing_  has returned.

And it’s getting stronger.

The door to the cafeteria bangs open and a number of people look over, Theo included. It's that Liam kid, not that Theo should actually be surprised. He hasn't been at Beacon Hills High School for long but he's seen as well as heard about Liam and his outbursts. He's supposedly got behavioural problems though, so people tend to just stay out of his way when he's having a bad day. From what Theo's seen, otherwise he's a pretty nice guy. They've never actually spoken, although that might be about to change. Liam's fists are clenched and there's an angry set to his jaw.

He also appears to be headed straight towards Theo.

"Talbot," Liam fumes, looking at the guy in front of Theo. "You took my bag again."

"What, seriously?" Talbot - Theo thinks his name might be Brett? - says. He takes his schoolbag off his shoulder and opens it. Theo realises it's the same as the one Liam's holding.

"I swear you're doing it on purpose," Liam says, planting himself squarely in front of Theo and next to Brett.

"Dude, I promise I'm not. Just an honest mistake." Brett's voice is calm, level. Theo knows de-escalation tactics when he sees them.

"Just give me my bag back," Liam huffs. Brett complies instantly, the two of them swapping bags.

But then Liam doesn't move.

"There's a line, asshole."

Liam whips around and Brett turns too, shaking his head in an abortive manner. It takes a moment for Theo to realise he's the one that said it.

It's not even that big a deal, not really. Theo might have a bit of an issue with his brain-to-mouth filter though, and he doesn't really like the way Liam is squaring up to him.

"You got a problem with me?" Liam demands, looking up at Theo with his arms crossed over his chest. Theo can't help himself. He laughs. It's absolutely the wrong thing to do, and he knows this even as he's doing it. It's not his fault Liam looks more like a teddy bear than a grizzly bear.

"Maybe we should find a different spot in line," Brett says, voice strained as he tries to put himself between the two of them.

Liam clenches and unclenches his fists. Theo's acutely aware of the motion as Liam glares at him. Theo just smirks back, doing absolutely nothing to help himself even though he knows he's making an issue out of nothing, knows he should just let it go.

Liam deflates. "Fine," he says. "Let's go."

Now Brett's the one glaring at him, mouthing ' _What the fuck?_ ' as they exit the line. Everything's fine, Theo's self-induced disaster has been averted.

But Theo just can't help himself.

"Asshole."

“Leave him the fuck alone,” Brett snaps.

Before Theo even has time to react, a fist connects with his jaw.

The pain doesn't even register. He's not even sure if there _is_  pain. All he can feel is the _zingzingzing_  of his soulmark, happily announcing to him that it's found its matching person.

"Uh," Theo says dumbly, cheek still zinging away as Brett clenches and unclenches his fist, looking between it and Theo in abject horror. “You just hit me.”

“You kind of deserved it.”

“I kinda did.”

Brett reaches up hesitantly, pressing his fist against where he just punched Theo - where Theo's mark is. A blissful sense of calm, of contentment, washes over Theo. It's like nothing he's ever felt before. Brett must be feeling the same thing, the way he’s just looking down at Theo, a sense of wonder on his face. Theo hadn’t realised just how _tall_  Brett is, but he’s kind of the perfect height. He’s also kind of gorgeous.

Theo smiles at him and Brett smiles back.

"I'm Theo, by the way.”

“Brett.”

The whole world falls away, leaving them only with eyes for each other. The lunch line moves around them, respectfully leaving them to have their moment.

All except one person, that is.

“Seriously Brett?” Liam fumes, looking between them. “You literally just _punched a dude_  - which, by the way, what the fuck? - and he’s your _freaking soulmate?_  Unbelievable.” Liam throws his hands up in exasperation and stomps away.

“...Bye,” Brett says after Liam’s already gone, completely lost in the moment. He’s too busy rubbing his knuckles back and forth across Theo’s cheek, the _zingzingzing_  sending fireworks shooting through Theo’s stomach and lighting up his insides.

Theo reciprocates the gesture, rubbing his knuckles across Brett’s cheek. It doesn’t send sparks shooting through them the way it’s undoubtedly doing to Brett right now, but it’s still kind of wonderful all the same.

Maybe being a bit of an asshole isn’t such a bad thing.


End file.
